Love Sick Sonic
by sonicrocks7543
Summary: What happens when Sonic is completely bored and everyone is busy except for a certain pink hedgehog that has nothing to do...
1. Feelings?

***I DO NOT own any sonic characters..i wish I owned Sonic and Amy though**..:(*

On one very sunny day, Sonic The Hedgehog...himself,

had nothing to do,no badniks to fight, and all his friends were always busy..

Sonic got interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door... "oh hey Ame-whoa..."

he was stunned by how she looked that day.

She wore tight black pants and a wife beater that says "I LOVE SONIC!"on it.

"you like my new outfit?" Sonic quickly shook himself out of his trance.

"uhhhh..sure! So whats up?"

"Well..I was wondering if you wanted to hang out 'cause everyone else seems to be doing something." "Same here." said Sonic "Sooo...are you up for it?

Just so you know it doesn't have to be a date or anything."

she said "Yeah,I don't care" so they set off into the bright sun.

"so what'cha wanna do first?" asked sonic. "How'bout something to eat?"she said.

"sounds great!" They saw many tempting places,but only one caught their eye.

It was called "Shangralah."

As Amy and Sonic sat down at the table the waitress came and almost squealed at the fact she was Sonic and Amy's waitress.

"Hi,my name is Taylor and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" "I'll just have some water" "I'll have the same" said Amy.

In a matter of seconds the waitress came with the waters.

"What would you two like to eat?The specials today are Mental soup,and the Triple Sized Chili Dog." "I'll have the Triple sized Chili Dog"

"and...I will have the Three Mini Hamburgers" Said Amy "I will be back with your food in a moment!" the waitress said.

"Hey Ames" "yeah?" "I think it's actually pretty fun hanging out with you...even though its only been like an hour..ahahaha"said Sonic

. "your just saying that cause you had nothing ELSE to do"

"I swear! If it wasn't fun I wouldn't be here right now!" Amy now crying for some odd reason said "I LOVE YOU SONIC!" "Heh,I can see that on your shirt. And that's also the reason your crying?" "mmhmm."

Amy quickly wiped away her tears and sat up when the waitress came

. After they were finished with their food Amy said"Thanks for paying,I'm totally broke today. I'll pay you back later if you want."

You don't have to do that! I'm a man,I shouldn't be making girls pay for my food! That would just be wrong!" said Sonic.

"She really has grown over the years...WAIT! What am I thinking!" Sonic thought to himself. "Your right...I guess" said Amy.

Once they were outside it was about 2:00. "So what now?"

"your really not good at thinking of ideas are you?" said Amy. "nah, ill just let you pick what to do since I barley hang out with you like this." said Sonic. With a mischievous smile on her face she said very slowly "lets..go..SHOPPING!" "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" said Sonic. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" So against Sonic's judgment they ended up going shopping,too bad for Sonic...or...maybe not? First they went in to Amy's favorite store called "Bling-Bling" Amy tried on some cute stuff here and there,but Sonic really wasn't interested...that is until she went into "VICTORIA'S SECRET!" BUM,BUM,BUM!


	2. Confessions,Confessions

Sonic was waiting outside Amy's changing room and she came out with stuff and things,but what really caught Sonic's eye was the last thing she came out with...

It was a push-up bra with some torn very,very short shorts.

"You like it?" in Sonic's mind he was going crazy,and on the outside he was saying something in a language that even himself didn't understand...

oh and he was also drooling.

"um...Sonic?" "Sonic." "Huh? What?" sonic said.

"I'm worried about you sonic."Amy giggled.

There was no hiding this.

"were you checking me out?" "Sorry I cant control myself when you are like half naked almost!" said Sonic. "mmhmm" "I cant believe this...she just looks sooo beautiful I cant stand it...STOP THINKING LIKE THIS SONIC!"

under his breath he said "dang hormones!" "wha'dya say?" "Huh?..Oh nothing."

whatever you say sonic" Amy said in a sarcastic voice. "o..k!

I think I'm finished! Are you still out of ideas?"

In a sarcastic voice again.

"As a matter of fact I am not!" "OK big guy lets hear it"

when she said that it turned Sonic on since she was wearing those short shorts and of course a shirt over the bra.

"Twinkle park" (now it was 8:25 pm somehow)

since they looked like a cute couple (which made Sonic blush) they got in free.

Once they were inside the park Sonic asked her which ride she wanted to go on first,

it was the "SPINNY,SPIN,SPIN,SPINNER!" (ahaha) which goes in circles super fast...

for Amy at least,next they went on a ride which had your feet hanging off with no floor (which Sonic liked)

the ride started and they went through loops and spins.

Sonic wasn't tired after a looong line of rides..but Amy on the other hand...WASN'T TIRED EITHER! (HA! Gotcha!) After hours,and hours of rides,Sonic finally decided to speak up. " Amy, I cant believe how much fun I can have with you even if I run away from you all the time!"

(which by the way he loves) "awwwww,thanks!" said Amy.

"Hey Sonic" "yeah?" "Can you tell me something?" "Shoot" (as in ask away)

"I know I've asked this like a million times before but...do you like me?"

"Amy..of course I do I-"

"I meant as in love." said Amy.

Sonic had to tell her or else he would lose her forever,and this would just be a big mess,and he would be a failure.

"Amy..look..I-I..." "breath Sonic breath" he thought to himself

"I don't know why this is so hard to say to you..I mean I say it to my family, I say it to my friends,I-I just,I-"

"You don't like me do you?" said Amy. "It's fine..I'll just-g-go..."

as she was walking away sonic was thinking harder than he's ever thought before...(if he's ever even thought before lol)"Amy wait!


	3. I Want To Show You Something

I-I LOVE YOU!" when he said that it seemed so easy to say..

so easy to roll off of his tongue.

He ran to her and said it one more time softly which made her stand there shocked,

while he leaned in for their first kiss...

as he kissed her she tasted like strawberrys..

to Amy he tasted like amazement,

she couldn't even explain it,they played around with their tongues for a few minutes

while Amy felt his slightly sharp slicked back hair,and Sonic's hands held on to her waist.

Their kiss finally came to a stop,

If they didn't have to breath who knows how long they would of just stood there kissing with people staring at them. Talking in between breaths sonic said

"Amy..let me show..you a secret place..ive never shown anyone.." "o..k" she said. He picked her up bridal style and ran off...

he stopped and put her down,what she witnessed was AMAZING.

There were light blue water falls that seemed to be glowing and the greenest grass ever with amazing flowers and too many beautiful things to describe.

She looked into Sonic's eyes and she just lied there in amazement,not even feeling the tears roll down her face. "Sonic...this-this is beautiful..."

"heh,I thought you'd like it." Sonic said. "I love you...Amy Rose" then he got on top of her and started to tickle her.

Amy couldn't stop laughing,for about 5 minutes as the royal blue hedgehog finally stopped she said "Sonic...this was the most fun I've had with not just you but anybody...for a really long time! Thank you sonic!"

"Heh,no problem! But Amy...I have something to tell you..you might not be ready for this and if you aren't...I respect that."

"What is it Sonic?" "I-I..I think I want to make love to you...BUT..not just out of lust! I want to out of love!"

"..I understand Sonic! Just guess how many times ive imagined you saying that to me!"

"Soooooo that means...?"

"That means YES!" "Cool! But..if were gonna do this id rather be somewhere more comforting and less...open."

So he picked her up and ran to his house went in his bed room put Amy down, and went in his walk in closet to get a box of condoms..

**Sorry if the story is happening a little too...simultaneously (if that's how u even spell it ahahaha) Anyways,Its my first story ive made here on Fan-fiction or anywhere else for that matter so I hope my stories get better over time! Please read and review! Thanks! :) I almost forgot! If you don't like lemons you might not want to read the next chapter!**


	4. Feelings Get Expressed Literally!

**While Sonic was staring at the box, he turned and said "Amy...I don't know if we should do this...I mean...I'm not sure if I'm ready. Ya'know?" "Sonic, I understand**

**if your not ready-" "NO. I'm ready. Because I know I'm doing this out of love not lust.**

"**Ooook then!" Amy giggled to herself. "I just want you to know one thing...This WILL hurt. You know that right?" "Sonic of course I do!" "Ok. Good."**

**Once Sonic slipped the condom on he got onto Amy and thrusted inside her warm pink body. As they were moaning with pleasure and breathing heavily Sonic thought to himself **

"**I can't believe Amy is my first...I would've never guessed. I would of thought of sally or something but this..this came out of surprise.."**

"**OHHH! Sonic?" Yeah?" "Are you -PANT- Ok? -PANT-" "Ya...I was just -PANT- thinking..." "Ok." **

"**SONIC!" Yeah?" "I THINK I'M GONNA BURST!" "ME TOO!" **

**After they both reached their climax Sonic quickly got off the bed, took off the condom and threw it away because he didn't want to see it.**

**He got back in bed and put up the sheets and said "Well! I hope that condom didn't rip!" "SONIC." "Sorrrry, it was a joke! Heh, I love you Amy! Even if u can't take a joke! Hahaha" "I love you too Sonic. I love you too."**

**After that they both fell into a deep sleep and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and better than ever because there was no more secrets being hidden from each other...**

**but no one had to know about them..not even Tails or Knuckles! 'cause if he told them the word would spread, FAST. Even though they would find out one way or another...**

**So! What do you Guys/Girls think? Leave a comment please, and if you do there WILL be more stories to come! Trust me!**

**(No copyright intended. All Sonic The Hedgehog Characters belong to Sega&Sonic Team.)**


End file.
